Naruto no hibe
by Loveless-ritsukaXsoubi
Summary: Naruto's days as a chunin. Sasuke has aslo returned to the village. Naruto faces alot of encounters, that he may not be able to handle, or will he? Parings NarutoX ? who will it be teeheeI will also put some lemons in it
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yawned streching his arms up, as he sat up from his bed. He lazily rubbed his eyes and got up and walked to the fridge pulling out the milk, he gulped some down, and placed i on the table. He tossed his pajamas on the bed and pulled on his usuall orange clothing, he left the jacket un-jipped, as he looked out his window. There was a blanket of snow covering the village. He headed over to the door zipping up his jacket and walking out.  
He saw sakura passing buy carrying a box, "Sakura-chan" naruto said as he ran over. 

Sakura looked back at naruto and sighed "Konnichiwa Naruto" she said, she stopped and turned to him, as he caught up to her.

"Were are you going?" He asked as he starred at the box, wondering what was inside. "What's in the box?" He then asked. The snow crunching beneath there feet as they walked, naruto following dumbfoundly.

"Im dropping off some reports from the missions to tsunade-sama" sakura said, she had been asked by the person who was originally supposed to drop them off, she figured they were just being lazy, or had something else to do.

Naruto nodded his head "I'll come with you then!" Naruto said, with his eyes closed and a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Naruto..you...fine you can come..dont cause any trouble though" she said looking at him and shook her head.

Naruto opened the doors and walked into the building, sakura following. It was quiet inside and their footsteps could be heard,They reached the fifth hokage's door, and knocked.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door.

They pulled the doors open and walked inside, Seeing the dest stacked with papers, and tsunade looking over one of them.

"I was told to bring you these mission reports tsunade-sama" sakura said carrying them over to tsunade, as she took them from sakura.

"Thank you sakura" she said looking over to naruto "And your here for?" she said to naruto.

"I came with sakura old lady tsunade" naruto said seconds after she asked.

"What did you call me you brat" she said catching the old lady remark. A vein was popping out of her forehead, and she was shaking her fist.

"Old lady..." he repeated with a smug look on his face like he was about to laugh.

She stood up and her fist balled up tightly "I'll show you old lady" she snarled.

"well it was nie seeing you again old lady tsunade, but i must be going now right sakura-san" naruto said running out of the room, knowing very well she was angry.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT" tsunade yelled down the hall at his retreating form, she was shaking her fist at him.

--This has been chapter 1 of my story. There is more to come soon hopefully-  
---Also i want atleast 10 comments before i put up chapter 2 that i will begin writting soon---


	2. Chapter 2

----Sand village----

Gaara stood in the office, listening to the new mission he was being sent out on, he was to go to konoha village. He accepted the mission and left the office, packing the nessesitys and heading out. He was told to get there as quickly as possible. As he left the sand village he thought about the mission, and why they wanted...him.

----Village hidden in the leaves-Konoha----

Naruto glanced up at the now dark moonlite sky, it had been another uneventful day in konoha. "Things are slowing down" He said boredly and scratched the back of his head. "Mine as well go to sleep then" he said walking into his home and sprawled out onto his bed, not even bothering to change into his pajama's, he looked out his window as he lay there, watching the full moon.

The night went on and naruto fell alseep, unaware of the visitor konoha was going to get.

---Early Morning---

Upon arriving at the village gaara stood at the gates, his green eyes looking at it without care, as he opened them and walked inside quietly, the sun just rising, dawn, a few birds could be heard chirping as he walked through the snow towards him, opening the door to his house and walking inside closing it behind him, he took a seat in a chair and waited for him to awake.

He yawned and sat up rubbing his left eye, he swung his feet off the bed and looked up, startled and jumped up "What are you doing here" he said looking at gaara "And how did you get in?" he said blinking knowing he didnt let him in.

"I let myself in..and i was sent here..It's nice to see you again...naruto" gaara said softly standing up, with a small wave, to the only ninja who was ever able to defeat him.

Naruto starred "Sent here for what?" Naruto asked as he walked over and stood in front of him.

"...you..." gaara said and moved closer to him.

Naruto winced feling something being poked into his arm, he looked down and saw a needle "what.are.." naruto said before he felt sleepy

Gaara watched naruto's eyes open and close before he fell onto the floor, he knelt down and turned him over, his hand moving through his hair "goodnight.naruto" he said as he...

--CLIFFY--

Me-Nyaa!Im so mean!

Naruto- Hey what did he do to me :pointing to gaara:

Gaara-...

Me- I guess you will find out next chapter naruto-kun::looks at gaara and glomps:

Gaara-HEY GET OFF ME!

Naruto- Well she seems busy so i will end it! Please leave comments, and if your going to flame dont, it will make gaara cry!

Gaara- WHAT! I will not.

Naruto- Yes you will!

Gaara- Will not!

Me- I will TT

Naruto and gaara- Dont cry nyaa-chan :both hug's me:

Me- :smirk and a thumbs up: See you all next time 


	3. Chapter 3

The cold winds lashed upon naruto's face, he buried his face into something warm, and smelled of fresh sand, naruto rubbed his face into it. "so warm" he said.

Gaara's eyes were twitching slightly "Well i'd be afraid if i was ice cold" he said, as he walked through the snow carrying naruto on his back.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he saw the back of gaara's head, his face was a bright red color, he had buried his face in the nave of gaara's neck. "Gaara!" naruto said speechless.

Gaara shook his head and entered a cave and set down naruto "we'll stay here, theres a snow storm coming in" He said looking at naruto's beat red face intently, however odd it may sound, it made him think how vulnerable he looked, which brought so many thought in his head "What am i thinking..he's a boy...a very sexy boy at that..oh my god what is wrong with me!" he thought, he sat down his face showing nothing to what he was thinking.

Naruto sat there flusered, he couldn't beleive he rubbed his face into gaara, which was only one of his problems, that led to his scent driving him crazy, he loved the smell and watned more of it, he waned to nuzzle his face into him again, he shook his head, his face distraught at the thought of him wanted to be so close to him.

Gaara starred at him and walked over and sat next to him, for reasons beyond him, he grabbed naruto's shirt and pulled him onto him, and wrapped his arms around him, and he smelled his blonde hair, holding tightly onto him, uncaring of what came over him.

Naruto stiffined as he held him, but melted moments later to that scent, "gaara-kun" naruto said softly as he grabbed hold of his shirt and burried his head in his chest, he looked upward at gaara his blue eyes shining.

Gaara looked at naruto, his blue eyes starring in his own eyes, his tinged pink cheeks, and those lips, just calling out to him, his eyes slantened as he lowered his face capturing naruto's lips with his, he, parted, wishing he didnt break his first kiss, looking down at the dazed naruto, he pulled him down as he lay on the ground holding onto naruto.

The night went on, snow carrying on, as the two went of into sleep holding onto one another.

Naruto- Chapter 3 Done, BELEIVE IT!

Gaara-...

Me- yay another chapter completed...though i still got NO comments

Gaara- :reading of card: ah! help me, she will rape me if you dont comment...WAIT WHAT?

Me- yup you heard him leave those comments or gaara gets raped!

Naruto- OO OO CAN I RAPE HIM D

Gaara- :stares at naruto:...

Me- Leave comments to save gaara 


End file.
